


Welcome Home

by IxN0VA



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Original Character(s), Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxN0VA/pseuds/IxN0VA
Summary: Rick and his Morty have been living in isolation for a long time. They recently set out to find a new dimension to live in, one without a Rick and Morty so they could just slip right in. Well, they found one, but this one already has a Smith Family who are none the wiser to the accident. Seems perfect, right? Well for any other Rick it would be, but for this Rick, living here is out of the question. Leaving it again however, is easier said than done. Morty has quickly grown found of the concept of actually living with a (mostly) normal family, and getting to do a lot of things he missed out on growing up and travelling with Rick. While the idea of living with a family again is enticing, Rick isn't sure he's able to handle the emotional burden.It seems nice in theory, but if they are to stay... How are they going to get used to playing roles in a broken house hold who are suspicious confused by the fact Rick isn't an abusive alcoholic asshole, and Morty is much more timid and shy, whilst suddenly passing all of his classes with flying colors?Even worse, what would happen to said family, and themselves, should the Citadel get wind of their new living situation?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I haven't written a fiction for these Rick and Morty OCs in like FOREVER.
> 
> Oh yeah did I mention this is an OC based story and not canon C-137? If you're interested in that please, read on! I'd love to share my concept of a very... Unique Rick and Morty pair with you!
> 
> Some events from Canon and C-137's verse may be mentioned, but as of right now the universes do not interact. 
> 
> This story will introduce concepts and characters which will later be expanded on and explained as the story progresses. It is also heavily driven by head canons and theories, so be mindful of that if something doesn't sound quite right or make much sense in compared to canon. I try to keep with most canon universe rules and restrictions though.
> 
> Be mindful of typos, I try my best to remove them but they tend to just pop up sometimes, or go undetected from the spellcheck. This is also directly pasted from my word processor so I'm sorry if the formatting comes out looking odd.
> 
> Rated Mature because of the fandom it's for, the style of the show, and content such as swearing, violence, drug use, etc.  
> Relationship tag will update as relationships develop in the story, if any develop at all.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay Morty, now hand me that black matter we collected earlier today.” Rick addressed his grandson as he held out a out stretched hand.

“Geeze Rick, are you sure all of this is safe to be doing?” Morty asked as he provided Rick with the requested item.

Rick sighed as he took the black matter from Morty and laid it on the table next to his project, turning to speak with him. “For the last time Morty, this is completely safe! We're just making what's basically an over complex space battery. We're fine.”

“O-okay... If you're sure.” Morty replied, looking down at the floor.

Rick rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Morty's shoulder. “C'mon now, when has your grandpa Rick ever steered you wrong?”

Morty now looked back up at Rick, his worried expression changing to something annoyed and accusing. “Well for starters-”

“Y'know what, don't answer that.” Rick bluntly cut Morty off, glaring at him briefly before returning to his work, he already knew the answers himself.

“Look, all I'm going to say is that this time, this project is so easy and safe that it's near impossible for something to go wrong related to it.” Rick continued. “We're more likely to die to something completely unexpected, than we are to die from the creation of this bomb specifically.”

“Bomb!?” Morty squeaked. “I-I-Ithought you said it was a battery!”

“Bomb, battery, same thing.” Rick scoffed, not even bothering to try and correct himself or hide the true nature of the project.

“A-and just what kinda stuff can kill us then anyway if this won't!?” Morty kept questioning Rick.

Rick looked up from his work again, visually annoyed. “Well gee that's a pretty loaded question you got there considering everything and anything can and will kill us eventually. How the fuck am I supposed to know when and how it'll happen!”

“J-Just give me an example or something!” Morty scowled.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Rick snarled back at Morty. “Literally anything can happen like, a-another copy of us from one of the other dimensions comes in suddenly and takes the black matter, killing us in the process?” Rick suggested.

“That can happen!?” Morty looked shocked at this information.

Rick started to yell in response. “ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. A FUCKING METEROR CAN WIPE US OUT ANY MINUTE NOW MORTY.” He paused for a moment after, then pulled back, chuckling to himself. “Though I don't know why you'd even worry yourself about THAT. The chances of that happening are-”

_Bang!_

“Rick!” Morty cried out in horror as a sudden burst of energy came out of no where and pierced right through his grandfather's skull. Morty was helpless to do anything but Watch as his body dropped suddenly against the workbench, smearing blood over everything before slumping against the floor and bleeding out.

“G-Geez, did ya have to kill him, Rick?” Another, very familiar voice spoke up now. bringing Morty's attention to the far side of the garage where he saw the source of the voice.

To his confusion and shock, Morty saw another one of himself, standing next to another Rick. The Rick was holding the gun of which was still smoking from striking down his own grandfather.

“What, d-did you just think I'd just- just give the black matter to myself, Morty?” The Rick talked down to his Morty as he walked up to the table to take the black matter off of it, wiping the blood stains and tucking it into his lab coat. “You of all people should know I'm a pretty selfish guy, Morty. I-I hate having to share.”

“Couldn't you have just, I don't know, stolen it somehow!?” The Morty also walked up now to scold his Rick. “You didn't have to kill the man!”

“You under estimate how hard it is to actually steal from a Rick.” The Rick replied. “Either way it would of ended in blood, I-I just wanted to get it done and over with, y'know? Make it quick. Save us the trouble.”

“Geez, I'm starting to understand why they thought _you_ were the one killing all of the Ricks.”

“Ahh....?” Morty looked up at the pair, confused on what they were talking about, and still experiencing shock from trying to process what had just taken place in the last 60 seconds.

“Oh shit, he had a Morty!?” Rick exclaimed as he stepped back away from Morty and the crime scene, looking back at the gun in his hands, as if quickly questioning his actions.

“Oh great! T-that's real nice! He's seen everything, way to go R-Rick!” The Morty scowled and then carefully walked up to Morty with an outstretched hand. “Hey, uh, this is super awkward but uh- Sorry? You-you're gonna be okay right? H-Hello?”

“You.... But Rick was...” Morty looked back at the copy of himself, and the other Rick, before casting his gaze down to see the lifeless corpse of his Rick on the ground by his feet. He felt the tears prick his eyes as he suddenly put his head in his hands, trying to keep it together. “Why... Why would you...”

The other Morty recoiled, looking back at his Rick. “Oh, perfect. He's traumatized.”

“Great, maybe if we leave quick enough he'd just think it was a freak accident or something.” Rick took out his portal gun, turning to leave.

“We can't just leave him here like this! If he's like me, he'll eventually get up enough courage to contact the galactic government and report your crime!”

“He'll be fine!” Rick insisted, opening up a portal. “Also, you ever report me to the 'double G' and I'll kill you before you even realized you're dead.”

“He most certainly will NOT be fine!” Morty exclaimed as he folded his arms. “Look, just look what you did Rick! You fucked up a perfectly good Morty is what you did, look at him, he has PTSD.”

“Perfectly fine is a generous way to describe a Morty.”

“Rick!”

“Fine, alright, I'll figure something out, just get in the portal Morty.” Rick gestured towards the open portal.

“Tell me what you're gonna do.” Morty demanded.

“It's fine don't worry about it, just head home and forget about this.” Rick insisted.

“No Rick!” Morty replied. “I-I'm not gonna just go with a good conscious knowing you might abandon him or something!”

“Morty so help me god, if you don't get in that fucking portal-”

“Just tell me what you're gonna do!”

“Morty-”

“Rick-”

“Morty.”

“Rick!”  
_Bang!_

“W-w-what the hell Rick!” Morty jumped back as he watched the other Morty's body drop dead with another bullet.

“I gave you an option to get into the portal and not question it!” Rick sneered as he started to head into the portal.

“I wasn't expecting you to shoot him!” Morty called after him. “And we're just going to leave them like this? W-what about their family? We can't just- Rick! Rick come back here we're not done with this! Rick!” Morty chased Rick into the portal, reluctantly leaving the scene as it was for someone else to deal with now.

Another portal lit up the garage shortly after, Rick stepping out of it. “Okay I think this might be the one, says here there's no Rick and Morty in this- Holy shit!” Rick almost dropped his scanner as he saw the bloody mess left on the floor in front of him. “Oh so That's why there's no Rick or Morty here!”

“Rick? Is something wrong?” Morty walked through the portal now too. “Is this where we're staying now? Kinda looks like your garage back home.” He started to look around at the surrounding shelves and such.

“Morty! No, go back in the portal! Don't look!” Rick quickly acted to cover Morty's eyes with his hands.

“W-what's wrong? What am I not supposed to see!” Morty questioned trying to pry rick's glove's away from his face.

“L-listen, just uh, go sit in that corner over there for a bit okay?” Rick directed Morty to the far corner of the garage. “I have some clean up to do and you're not allowed to look.”

Morty looked back at him questionably, but shrugged and did as he was told, sitting in the corner of the garage staring at the wall. “I'm not in time out or anything am I?”

“No, this is for your own safety.” Rick replied, sighing as he turned back to the mess of the bodies on the floor. “What happened here?” He questioned to himself as he tried to piece together the remains of the scene.

“Dad? Are you alright?” A voice called out suddenly from beyond the garage door leading into the house. “I heard some yelling, which is normal, but the gunshot and sudden silence that followed is worrisome.”

“ _Oh no_.” Rick muttered under his breath as he realized who's voice that was. “No. Nononono.” He then quickly took out his dimension scanner and scanned the area again. “That can't be right! This isn't right! The scanner was supposed to give us a location without a Smith Family!”

“Dad?” Footsteps were heard approaching the other side of the door.

“Oh shit, shit. Dammit. Fuck. I can't just... where can I?” Rick suddenly scrambled to look for a place to hide the dead bodies, remembering that there was a chance there was still a secret room under the garage, of which he quickly located and started to guess what kinda pass code he'd use to open it.

A knock came on the door. “Is everything okay? Dad? Are you even still in there?”

Rick hesitated a moment. “Uh, yeah? You need something?” He called out to the person on the other side of the door.

“Who are you talking to?” Morty questioned, looking over his shoulder.

“Quiet!” Rick hissed at Morty as he struggled with the pass code on the door to the secret room. “C'mon! C'mon!” A sudden pleasant sounding ding played. “Yes! Haha, of course it was that code.”

“I was wondering if you were okay!” The voice continued. “Wait, is Morty in there with you? I thought we agreed he'd be doing his chores today.”

Rick ignored the voice, quickly moving and stuffing the bodies into the hole in the floor, slamming the cover shut once they were inside.

“Dad?” The voice started up again since they didn't get a reply. “Are you sure you're alright?” The door handle started to turn.

“I'm fine!” Rick shouted at the door. “Fuck off!”

“Rick, what's going on?” Morty came away from his corner now, questioning Rick.

“Shut the fuck up Morty.” Rick snapped back at him, taking out his portal gun and entering some cordinates into it. “C'mon, into the portal, I'll explain la-”

“Where are you two going?” The voice wasn't muffled anymore, and before the two of them, catching them just before they entered the portal, was a Blond haired woman in a red shirt and blue jeans. She stood with her hands on her hips, questioning the pair.

“Shit.” Rick muttered, looking a bit taken back as he looked back at the woman, fully aware of who she was.

Morty just stared back, a bit confused, and now sticking closer to Rick in the presence of this stranger.

“Ugh, what's with the get ups?” The woman questioned Rick.

“W-What about them?” Rick shot back, not really sure how to handle this situation.

“The gloves and boots? Morty has a lab coat now?” She side eyed Morty, who quickly turned his gaze away, not wanting to make eye contact. “No. You are not taking him out AGAIN, are you?”

“...Maybe?” Rick shrugged.

“ _No_ , you're not.” She folded her arms. “Dad we talked about this, taking Morty on all of your adventures, you don't need him for everything!” She reached out to pull Morty to her, and recoiled when Rick stepped in the way, and Morty clung closely behind him. “Dad?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uhhhh-” Rick didn't really know what to say as he looked back at the woman. “I just need him really quick, little ten minute adventure, in and out.”

“ **No**.” She was stern with him. “I know he's your grandson, but he's MY son, he came out of my vagina and I am putting my foot down when it comes to parenting him! He will not go on anymore adventures with you today, you already took him on one!” She threw her hands up. “You're interfering with his life, dad! Morty needs some time to be a kid, meet new friends, get out into the world, and right now he has chores that need to be done, and school to study for and I insist that he goes and does that!”

“...Rick?” Morty looked up at Rick, as if asking him what the next step in the plan was.

“Either you give into this one, or Morty's not allowed to go on anymore adventures with you, _ever_.” The woman folded her arms, glaring back at Rick.

Rick looked away, and then glanced at Morty. He was searching for an idea, what could he do to resolve this issue? He looked back, noticing the woman was still staring him down, and then he sighed, stepping aside and pushing Morty forward. “Well, you heard your mother.” He stated.

“W-what?” Morty looked back at Rick, startled and resisting his shove as he didn't want anything to do with the strange, angry woman.

“What? You heard her, go do your dumb chores.” Rick looked back at Morty, folding his arms now too. “We'll just have to wait until tomorrow for our adventure.”

“Y-you can't be serious!?” Morty questioned him.

“Christ Morty, it's not like we're asking you to carry the world on your shoulders here. Just go do some laundry and clean up your room, its not a big deal.” Rick explained, but then also threw Morty some eye motions and singles, unsure if Morty actually caught on or not.

“I-I-I don't know-”

“Okay mister, no more stalling, head upstairs to your room and get at it.” The woman looked down at Morty, stepping aside for him to access the door she walked in from.

Morty looked back at Rick one last time, watching him nod towards the doorway telling him to go. He sighed heavily and took a deep breath, trying really hard not to cry as he straighten himself up and walked through the door and around the corner out of sight.

“Thank you.” The woman smiled now, turning back to Rick. “I'm glad we've finally reached an understanding. I don't mean to be so strict with you and I know you enjoy your adventures with him, but he's gotta learn how to do some of this basic living stuff at some point too, y'know?”

“I know.” Rick shrugged, starting to examine the laboratory around him and locate where everything was stored in this garage.

“Y-you do?” The woman seemed shocked at how easily Rick had accepted her terms. “you don't have a sarcastic comeback, or something witty about how 'school and laundry won't get him anywhere in life' because of some bleak mortal outlook on our existence? Anything?”

Rick looked back at her lopsidedly. “No?” He then addressed her properly. “I agree, he should learn to fend for himself and take care of himself more. Morty can't always be dependant on me or you.”

“Wow, that's... Something I never expected to hear from you.” The woman replied.

“Really?” Rick questioned. “Well as they say, first time for everything.”

“Where were you planning on taking him anyway?” The woman continued to question, which was starting to annoy Rick slightly.

“Uh, no where special. Just out to get some ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” The woman looked questionably at Rick. “When have you ever just taken him out to get ice cream?”

“We do it all the time, he's a good kid, deserves some treats every now and again.” Rick explained.

“This is the _first_ I'm hearing of this.”

“ _Shit._ ”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, shit haha, you found us out! Darn.” Rick smiled at her sheepishly, as he was quickly learning the rules and boundaries of this dimension. “Was just supposed to be a Rick and Morty kinda thing, y'know? Some Grandfather grandson bonding.”

“...I see....” The woman placed her hands on her hips now. “Dad, are you sure you're feeling alright?”

“Beth.” Rick laid a hand on her shoulder, finally naming her. “I'm fine. Really. I appreciate you checking up on your old man, but it's all good. I'm just busy with a bunch of projects you wouldn't understand.”

Beth hesitated for a moment before smiling slightly. “Alright fine, I'll take your word for it. Maybe I was just getting paranoid lately due to how things have been going.”

“You always did worry too much about the little things.” Rick responded.

“I know.” She quickly stretched up to gently plant a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you again for actually listening to me for once and allowing me to restore some order into his house hold.” She headed towards the door. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour or so.”

“...Sounds good.” Rick watched her leave, a bit in shock as he touched his hand to his cheek processing that. “I suppose that's how the simple Rick's get their flavor.”

Rick shook his head, getting back to the matter at hand. He quickly followed out of the familiar doorway into the rest of the home, making his way to find Morty. They couldn't stay here. They can't. He wouldn't be able to handle it.


	2. Chapter Two

“Morty!” Rick poked his head through the bedroom door, it didn't take long to find him given the familiar layout of the house.

“Rick!” Morty quickly ran up to him.

“Uh, how goes the chores?” Rick questioned, looking past Morty and seeing the mess of the room.

“Awful, this room is a state, why are they making me clean up a room belonging to someone else?” Morty frowned. “Who was that woman? There's other people here too. They keep talking to me like I know them.”

Rick sighed, stepping inside the room and closing the door. “Alright, I'm going to drop some heavy information on you.”

“...Okay.” Morty went and sat on the bed.

“So as you know we had to leave our old home because the council found out about it and are tracking us down.” Rick started to explain. “So I figured instead of hiding out on another meteor or something with a portable house, we just completely hop dimensions and blend in with the crowd.”

“I understand so far.” Morty replied. “I don't want you to get caught, they'll put you in jail, and take me away from you, I don't want to go with another Rick.”

“Right, and I don't plan on letting that happen anyway. So I took the next best route, we move.” Rick continued on. “I figured we could find a dimension that didn't have us in it, and just slip in unnoticed.”

“But, if that's what we did why do-”

“I Know what you're going to ask, I'm getting to it.” Rick cut him off. “So you know the basics of the Multiverse, yeah? Multiple copies of me and you, maybe slightly different, each has their own unique rules and world and things that come with that, etc.”

“Yeah...” Morty listened.

“So, you don't really know about the, let's say stereotypical, Rick and Morty setup.” Rick stated.

“Stereotypical?” Morty questioned.

“Yeah, I mean, obviously we're examples of not being in the norm, but there's usually a majority of worlds that are very similar for Ricks and Morties.” Rick said. “You don't know who those people are because you weren't given the chance, the Rick you had was awful and ruined your world and your version of those people.. I however, even though I had it taken away, I know who these people are.”

“Who are they?” Morty asked.

“...Our family.” Rick replied. “As I stated in the garage, that woman is your mother, Morty. Beth, my... my daughter. Well a copy of her at least, there's multiple Beths out there.”

“...My mother?” Morty looked down at his hands. “I-I only have vague memories of my own mother. Like, the-the one from where I came from. I didn't get to know her much once I started to walk and talk, that's when my old Rick started taking me around...”

Rick sighed, knowing Morty's hardships. “When I get my hands on that son of a bitch I swear I'm going to-”

“So, is the strange man supposed to be my father?” Morty continued on trying to figure out what was going on.

“Yes.” Rick confirmed. “That's Jerry, Beth married him not long after they first met. He's a good person, aside from bad luck following him everywhere. The story of how they ended up with Summer is hilarious.” He chuckled slightly. “The man thought I was going to send him to a pocket dimension or something, I came pretty close.”

“Summer?” Morty looked back at Rick confused by the name. “Who's that?”

“Oh, you don't even know about her either? Or was she even born in your dimension?” Rick frowned at him. “The redhead girl, she used to be really friendly but I guess she's all grown up now. She's your sister.”

“I have... a sister?” Morty looked back down at his hands.

“Are you processing all of this okay?” Rick asked Morty, walking over to sit with him and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah it's just... odd to think about.” Morty replied. “I-I never knew about having a family. And you say this is what it's like normally?”

“Yeah, usually.” Rick said. “Me, you, Beth, Jerry, Summer and....”

“And?” Morty looked up expectantly.

“...And I suppose that's it, now that I think about it.” Rick finished, not bothering to share what he was originally going to list off. “That's the norm.”

  
“Interesting...” Morty hummed, looking around the room now, another question hitting him. “Hey, Rick?”

“Yeah?”

“If we're not supposed to exist in this universe, how does the family know us?”

“Oh boy here we go-” Rick sighed. “Okay so I may have messed up my calculations a bit.”

“How so?”

“...So we're actually replacing a previous set of Rick and Morty..” Rick admitted. “Just slipping right into their place so the family is none the wiser because we all look the same.”

“But, wouldn't they have noticed the originals missing for a few days?” Morty questioned.

“Okay so, remember how I advised you not to look?” Rick smiled at Morty a bit guiltily.

“...Something bad happened to them didn't it.” Morty may have been handled with kid gloves a lot, but he wasn't dumb.

“Yeah. I'm not exactly sure what, but they were just-” Rick drew a quick line past his neck with his finger instead of verbally finishing the sentence.

“And now we're just-just taking their place? It's just that simple huh?” Morty pointed out.

“Yeah that's normally how it goes.” Rick shrugged.

“So, this is where we're going to be living now?” Morty asked. “The council won't find us here?”

“No.”

“That's good.”

“I mean, no, we're not living here.” Rick stood up again.

“Wait, what?” Morty looked up at him confused. “So we just came in here, made ourselves known to this family who thinks we're the- we're the pair that died, and now we're just going to leave again?”

“yeah, pretty much.” Rick stated, opening up a portal. “C'mon, this isn't where I had in mind for us to hide.”

“But-” Morty hesitated. “What's wrong with here though?”

“What?” Rick paused.

  
“Why can't we _stay_ here?”

Rick looked back at Morty, tilting his head slightly as he processed that comment. “Why do you _want_ to stay here?” Rick finally asked. “As you said, they're all just a bunch of strangers to you.”

“I-I uh...I think it'd be pretty cruel to just leave this family w-without a Rick and Morty.” Morty suggested.

“We _can't_ stay here.” Rick scowled at him, reaching now to grab Morty by the wrist and pull him to his feet. “C'mon.”

“Why not?” Morty asked again. “You said yourself the best way to hide from the council is to blend in with the crowd... So if this is the 'normal', why don't we stay?”

“Because Morty, I just can't-” Rick sighed, letting go of Morty's arm. “We're not the norm, Morty. We don't know how to blend in here.”

“W-well we can try.” Morty suggested. “C'mon, the-the hard parts already done for us, these people think we're the same Rick and Morty they've known for years!”

“It's just not that simple!” Rick Hissed.

“I think it is.” Morty shrugged. “We just act normal, and they just accept us as part of the family...” Morty then paused, his voice lowering. “I.... I've never had a chance to know what being normal's like, Rick.”

Rick looked back at Morty, processing their options. “You really want to stay here?” He asked, his voice a bit strained.

“I just...I wanna try being normal for once.” Morty then noticed Rick's expression and frowned. “Sorry... That's probably selfish of me. We...We can go if you want.”

“Why the sudden change of mind?”

“Well, you've just done so much for me, I don't feel like I have any room to argue against you here.” Morty looked away. “I-I may not be normal, but... A-anything's better than what I came from. So considering that, I'll follow your lead on this one, as always.”

“...Oh Morty...” Rick closed the portal again with a deep sigh.

Morty looked back up at him, questionably.

“Fine, we'll stay for a few days.” Rick said, going to open the door. “Just... Don't get too comfortable. As you said we can't leave them without a Rick and Morty so as soon as I set up a way to make some sustainable stand ins, we're leaving.”

Morty suddenly ran up behind Rick and hugged him. “Thank you!”

Rick smirked, gently prying him off. “You're welcome. Now, get your room cleaned before Beth complains about me distracting you again.”

“Awh man, this room still sucks. I'm gonna be hours at it!” Morty frowned, turning back to decide on a place to start.

“....Hey”

“Hey.” Summer didn't look up from her phone as she sat on the couch with her feet up on the table, listening to the TV.

Rick took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, glossing over whatever channel she was watching, before then side eyeing her. He'd seen all the other Summers before too, but there was always something so surprising to him being able to see how she had grown up from the little girl that he once knew.

She noticed he was looking her over, and then spoke quickly and annoyed. “Ugh, here-” Summer shoved the TV remove at him passive aggressively

This confused Rick as he looked back at her, offering it back. “I'm good.”

Summer actually took her eyes off her phone propperly, raising an eyebrow towards Rick. “ _You're good_?” She questioned.

“...Yes?” Rick replied.

“The hell's that supposed to mean?” Summer scoffed at him. “Don't like, play mind games with me. I don't know what you have to gain from that.”

“Mind games? Who said I was playing mind games now?” Rick was extremely confused.

“I know the routine, when you plant your ass on this couch the TV is yours.” Summer explained. “And the rest of us just have to suck it up or loose inter-dimensional cable privileges.”

“...Well that's dumb.” Rick stated, forcing the remote back to Summer now. “I'm good, really. You can watch whatever you want, you had the TV first.”

Summer took the remove, but still questioned him. “Ugh, first Morty, now you? What did you guys snort on your last mission that made you both so... weird?” Summer shrugged, and went back to her texting.

“Wish I knew.” Rick mumbled, folding his arms and staring back at the TV, not really paying attention to it, but instead trying to figure out what the previous Rick and Morty were doing and how to pick back up from where they left off.

“Dinner's done!” Beth called out from the dining room. “Morty!”

“Y-Yeah?” Morty could be faintly heard from upstairs.

“Mind coming down and setting the table?” Beth asked.

“Oh uh, s-sure! Be right there!” And within a few minutes Morty came down stairs, heading into the dining area to help his mother set the table.

Rick and summer got up too, heading into the area, and finally Jerry showed up to join them as well.

“uhm.” Morty sounded panicked as he rummaged around in the kitchen. “oh boy, oh geez.”

“...Are you doing alright in there?” Beth called out to him.

“I'm fine, just uh... just making sure I have everything!” Morty squeaked, it was clear he didn't know what he was doing.

“Christ's sake.” Rick mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, seeing that Morty was opening everything in an attempt to find where the dishes and cutlery were being kept. “Making sure you got everything huh?” Rick questioned him.

“I just uh...I gotta get used to this is all.” Morty looked back at him. “Maybe I can make some excuse and watch where Bet- I mean mom, goes to get them.”

“You could do that, but if you lived here all your life you'd know where we keep them and not make it so painfully obvious we're not the originals.” Rick rolled his eyes and pushed past Morty, reaching into one of the unopened nearby cupboards and putting his hands directly on the dishes. He handed them to Morty.

“....Thanks.” Morty said, taking them from him and heading back out into the dining room to start attempting to set the table - thankfully Beth was willing to help him with it once he brought out the supplies.

“Dad? You wanna grab the drinks while you're in there?” Beth called out to him. “Juice for Morty, soda for Summer and Jerry, and I moved the Alcohol to the left side of the upper shelf.”

“Sure.” Rick replied, taking the drinks as requested and bringing them out to the table.

“Thanks.” Beth said before serving up the food for everyone, she had actually taken the time to make a fully cooked meal since it was the weekend. “I hope this turned out well.”

“Go-go gadget scanning it over there doesn't exactly boast well as a compliment.” Jerry spoke up with a mouthful of roast, nodding towards Rick who was quickly scanning the meal.

“Is... there something wrong?” Beth questioned Rick. “you haven't scanned my food before.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Rick put the scanner away, tossing a quick thumbs up at Morty letting him know it was okay for them to trust the cooking. “I uh, there's been an outbreak of airborne parasites that don't die when you cook them, so I was just checking to make sure the meat wasn't infected before you cooked it.” Rick then quickly followed up with a way to salvage this accusation. “Not that your cooking is terrible honey, it's always been fantastic.” Rick smiled back at her, trying to pass off his actions and getting even more questionable looks from Jerry and Summer.

“Oh, I see. I assume it's safe then?” Beth smiled as she tried to be understanding, in reality only she understood a fraction her father's weird science stuff.

“Totally.” Rick confirmed, before digging in. “Delicious.”

“Glad to hear it. I did learn from the best y'know.” Beth hummed, taking a bite of the meal herself now. “I actually used mom's technique tonight, I think it really paid off.”

“...I knew this tasted familiar.” Rick commented, really taking a moment to enjoy the familiarity of the meal.

“So, these parasites.... Are they a normal threat naturally occurring or are they something you brought back from another one of your grand 'adventures'?” Jerry glared at Rick from across the table.

“Jerry!” Beth scowled at him.

“Oh what, I'm just curious! I read the news, I haven't heard anything on normal parasites that have been discovered! Just seems like a Rick thing, y'know?”

“A Rick thing, huh?” Rick glanced back at Jerry.

“Yes, y'know, like when you brought moon drugs home and started selling them, getting us drug busted and when interrogated you claimed they just magically appeared.” Jerry frowned. “Or the time I needed the car for an interview and it just happened to mysteriously disappear, and only you knew where it may or may not have disappeared to?”

“...I'm sensing a underlying tone to this conversation.” Rick replied, taking a sip of his water. “Care to explain?”

“Oh I don't think I need to explain anything, just last week you rented out MY garage without asking to turn it into some sort of quick profit pawn shop for the shit you were stealing from other alien civilizations!” Jerry accused Rick. “I'm just tired of having to sit by while I watch my house be overrun and put at risk sometimes, by you and your schemes, Rick!”

  
Rick furrowed his brow trying to process what Jerry was telling him. Apparently the previous Rick was a bit of a dick and caused problems for Jerry. “Have I offended you in some way?” He asked.

“Why can't we have a single family meal without a goddamn fight.” Beth sighed under her breath, pouring more wine into her glass.

“Have you offended me? No... no no not at all-” Jerry was being sarcastic. “Yes you've offended me! Multiple times!”

“Is that so?” Rick leaned back in his chair. “Well, I'm glad you've told me.”

“...Glad I've told you?” Jerry questioned. “Y'see this is what I mean by a Rick thing. Next thing you're gonna insult my intelligence, and try to justify use of my garage and undermining my authority in the household, well I'll tell you what Rick Sanchez, I am NOT standing for it anymore!” Jerry exclaimed as he stood up.

“Here we go...” Summer mumbled as she rolled her peas around on her plate.

“Jerry, sit down.” Beth complained.

“Rick, what's going on?” Morty whispered to him.

“I am going to set down some ground rules here, and you're going to abide by them weather you like them or not!” Jerry started in. “For one, you're going to start showing me some respect, I know I married your daughter and I don't understand the high intelligent stuff that you do, but I'm still a human being, I'm trying to support this family in any way that I can, and you are going to respect that instead of undermine me every time I turn my back!”

“Mmmhm.” Rick indicated that he was listening to Jerry, but didn't really pay too much attention to the rant, just letting him go for it to get it out of his system.

“Secondly, I want you out of my garage, What kind of man can't use his own garage because it's turned into some sort of intergalactic science experiment!” Jerry complained. “And thirdly, if you're going to be living with us, I want you to start picking up some slack around the house as well! I do work, Beth, does work even though she shouldn't because she has actual work. Summer, I fight with to do work but shes told to it, and Morty has chores too. You've just been living here scot free, not paying bills, and just living however the hell you want, partying with aliens and completely uncaring for how your actions effect others. That's going to change.”

“Okay.” Rick slid his chair away from the table and stood up.

“Jerry.” Beth nudged him now, just wanting him to please back down from this pointless speech he was on about. “I think you're being a bit unreasonable.

“A bit unreasonable?” Jerry looked at Beth. “I'm sorry but I know your father's been gone for a long time and you missed him and you're worried about losing him again but that doesn't give you a right to just excuse his arrogant behaviour Beth! Something had to be said!”

“Well you're the one who's complaining when yet you still don't have a real job!” Beth snapped at him. “I'm the one paying the bills. I'm the one doing most of the work you BARLEY touch while you're home because you're too busy either playing with your toys or doing something stupid and time wasting!”

“Beth! That's not fair for you to say that I am TRYING here.”

“Get a job Jerry!” Beth hissed, downing her glass of wine.

“I can't believe you're just attacking me like this because I'm-”

“UGH. I hate this family!” Summer stood up, taking her plate and heading upstairs with it, the sound of her door slamming rang throughout the household.

“Now do you see what you've done?” Jerry pointed out to Beth.

“What I've done!?” Beth stood up quickly now too, slamming her hands on the table. “Jerry, she's upset because we-”

“Whoa, okay stop!” Rick looked shocked now as he raised his hand to grab the attention of the troubled couple. “Just what the hell is going on here!? What happened to having a nice family meal? Just- Just Where did all of this pent up anger come from all of a sudden, huh?”

“ _Oh don't act like you don't know_ -” Jerry sneered back at him.

“Since when have you ever cared about my failing marriage?” Beth questioned.

“Failing marriage?” Rick questioned them. “And what's causing that, a lack of communication? I was just expecting Jerry to lay the law of the land for me and that'd be it, but where did all of _this_ come from?” He motioned to Summer's empty seat and the fact no one but Morty was sitting down now.

“I...” Beth sighed. “I don't want him picking a fight with you is all.”

“So you start a fight with him yourself?” Rick looked at Beth confused. “Where's the logic in that?”

“I'm not sure why she's so defensive about you anyway, if I left for over 20 years and then suddenly came back, I wouldn't expect the red carpet to be rolled out for me is all I'm saying!” Jerry stated.

“You don't know what it was like!” Beth yelled at him again.

“I think you're being too sensitive about it!” Jerry shot back. “Suck it up Beth, you're not the only one with daddy issues on this planet!”

“Augh!” Beth threw her hands up in defeat and swiped the wine bottle off of the table before retreating to the kitchen to not so quietly sob.

“I don't understand the issue here!” Jerry called out to her but didn't get a response back. He sighed and sat back down again, poking at his food.

Rick still stood over him, arms crossed, glaring down at him, though not exactly angry, more so just questioning what the hell all of that was about. Maybe a little disgusted that Jerry would still just sit back down and eat his meal like nothing happened.

“....What?” Jerry side eyed him.

“Garage. Now.” Rick pushed past him and headed into the garage.

“...huh?” Jerry questioned the command, it was odd for Rick to want to speak to him like that.

“I said, n o w.” Rick called out from the garage.

“So uhm, are we still having dessert?” Morty called out into the now empty dinning room, obviously not getting a response back from anyone. He sighed, sticking a fork into his roast. “Awh, Geeze.”

“Uhm-”

“What the hell was all of THAT?” Rick closed the door promptly behind Jerry and sneered at him.

Jerry shrugged at him. “It's not like this isn't the norm for this house hold. At least we're not getting divorced this time.”

“You shouldn't be getting divorced anytime! That was awful to watch!” Rick responded, putting a hand to his head and leaning against the work bench. “Listen, Jerry, I'm okay with bending a bit to meet your needs, but I'm not okay with whatever the fuck that was back there.”

“Wait, really?” Jerry blinked at him. “You're actually willing to listen to me for once?”

“I've always been willing to listen to you. You're my son in law.” Rick replied.

“I uh... wow... hum... So the Garage-”

“...We'll talk about that later, but-” Rick looked to him. “Is that really the normal for you two?”

“...What? Me and Beth?”

“Did you even listen to yourself and what you said to her?” Rick asked. “Now don't get me wrong I'm questioning her actions too but-”

“...Why do you suddenly care about all of this?” Jerry squinted at Rick. “This is odd, even for you.”

“I uh...” Rick tried to think of an excuse, and he figured something similar to the truth would suffice. “I wasn't really... Aware. I wasn't aware it was this bad up until this point.”

“Well, better late then never I guess.” Jerry sighed. “Look I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings here, I want to be a good husband and a good father but it's hard sometimes. Especially when you-”

“Alright I get it, I've caused problems.” Rick cut him off. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I did to offend you and piss you off, and I hope we can just move past it from this point on.”

Jerry's jaw dropped. He blinked at Rick, he didn't know how to respond to that.

“What?” Rick questioned him, raising a brow.

“Are you dying?” Jerry finally asked.

“The hell?” Rick frowned at him. “No! I'm not dying, you dumbass! I'm in peak health given the average longevity of a human.”

“I mean, the sudden change in attitude makes me question is all...” Jerry replied. “I'm going to assume it's something to do with your new look maybe?” He questioned. “Y'know they do say clothes make the man, and may I say you actually pull that turtle neck off. It suits you.”

Rick looked down at himself sizing up his own outfit then gazed back up at Jerry. “Thanks...?”

“So uh, was this everything you wanted to talk about or-” Jerry made a motion for the door that lead back into the house.

“No.” Rick stated. “I just wanted to sort out everything that went down there, and figure out what was going on. Now I was just witnessed to all of that and within less than ten minutes a whole family fell apart. Your wife is drowning her tears in cheap wine, your daughter is locked up in her room and hates both of you, and your son is lost in all of this.”

“Oh here we go with the picking me up again-” Jerry scowled at Rick.

“Look, I'm only picking you up on this because I want to see you succeed.” Rick explained, raising a hand to stop Jerry from continuing on with any rants. “If you want to stay here in this family, and keep your beautiful wife and kids, I just think you need to get back out there and apologize.”

“Apologize?” Jerry scoffed. “For what? You agree with me I was right about all of that and Beth was just being overly sensitive.”

“She's a woman, Jerry.” Rick empathized this fact with a hand motion. “No matter how right or wrong you actually are, the number one rule when dealing with women, is _you're always wrong_. It's always going to be your fault, and therefore you're always going to have to apologize.”

Jerry sighed. “That's some pretty dumb rules.”

“Yeah but it's like the natural law of the universe.” Rick shrugged. “Trust me, it's just how it is. I'm a universal genius and even sometimes my wife would challenge me and I just had to give in.”

“Well then, I can only imagine that's where she gets it from.” Jerry smirked back at him. “Was she that bad?”

Rick smiled. “Sometimes, but hey that's women for you, it's all you can do.” He then gently put a hand on Jerry's shoulder. “Now, we'll work out whatever other problems you have with me later, right now I just want you to go back in there and apologize to my daughter, I can't stand to see the two of you acting like this. I didn't use all my might to refrain from sending you into a pocket dimension for nothing.”

Jerry smiled, but then raised a brow at Rick, correcting his statement. “You uh, DID throw me into one.”

“I did?” Rick looked just as shocked as he was. “I mean, you're still alive so you must be good for something.” He gave Jerry a gentle shove towards the door.

Rick followed behind him and joined Morty back at the dinner table, deciding to finish the now cold meal, and catch him up to speed. Jerry went onto the kitchen to do what he was asked and apologized to Beth.

“He said WHAT?” Beth was heard from the kitchen.

“Goddammit.” Rick put his head to his hands.

“What's wrong?” Morty questioned him.

“This is going to be real hard to get used to.” Rick grumbled, reacting when Beth came flying out of the kitchen.

“Dad, I'm calling an ambulance or something, you're not well.” Beth stated, phone in hand with mascara still running down her face.

“I told you I'm fine!” Rick jumped up to take the phone from her. “Goddammit, can't a man just try to fix a broken house hold for once!”

“Since when did you start caring about our family???” Beth shot back at him, trying to take the phone back. “Something's not right! This isn't you!”

“Did you ever stop to think I've always, maybe, cared about you, but I have been too selfish about my pride to admit it!” Rick replied, looking back down at Beth.

“D-dad?” Beth looked back at him.

“I mean it... I want to see this family whole again.” Rick's tone lowered again as he admitted this.

“O-oh my god....” Beth went in to hug him again, this time sobbing a bit more.

“I'm so confused...” Morty spoke up, slipping away from the table now.

“Grandpa Rick's totally dying, that or I'm having a fever dream!” Summer called down from her room, obviously eavesdropping on everything this whole time.

“Would you all quit saying I'm dying!” Rick hissed again, pushing Beth away now. “Fuck it, I'm going to bed.” He motioned the family away and headed towards the direction he figured his room should be.

“Yeah, he's fine.” Jerry stated, returning with Beth to finish their meals.


End file.
